


Drunk In Love

by itsmorethanfine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheese, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, literally so much cheese im going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmorethanfine/pseuds/itsmorethanfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is trying to sleep when he hears someone singing outside his bedroom. It's his boyfriend, Dean, who is incredibly drunk and tends to be really, really, really, really cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk In Love

Cas heard the singing, low at first, and then it got closer and closer. He threw off his covers and opened the French doors that led out to his huge balcony and the voice got louder and he instantly recognized who it was.

He leaned over and looked down and saw Dean Winchester standing two floors below him, a glass bottle in his hand and a drunken smile plastered on his face. His hair looked wet with sweat and his smile got wider as he saw Cas look down at him.

“Dean? What are you doing here?”

“Cas, shhhh,” Dean said, holding a finger to his lips. “I have to t-tell you a something.”

“Are you drunk? What are you doing here? You’re so far away from your house.” Cas rubbed his forehead, heart thudding like crazy. Sure, Dean looked cute as hell, but he was still here, risking a lot of things because he wanted to tell Cas “a something”.

“Cas, can y-you s-stop talking for like, five s-seconds?”

“Okay, what?” Cas rested his chin on his hands and stared at him.

Dean let out a scream of anguish, nearly falling backwards, feet already unsteady as they were. Cas stiffened and stared at his boyfriend, whose eyes were wide and really, really  _green_  in the dim light of the balcony. 

“See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek,” Dean yelled, putting all his emphasis on the last word.

“Dean, shhhh,” Cas shushed him hurriedly. His parents were light sleepers and if they heard Dean doing whatever he was doing in the backyard, God knows what they’d do.

“Cas, I can’t sh-shut up. You’re so b-beautiful, you know that?” he asked, blindly moving forward and Cas was afraid that he was going to fall. But then Dean caught the trellis that ran up the side of the wall and held himself steady.

“I ne-need to kiss you. Come here, le-lemme make you feel good,” Dean said, swinging a leg onto the first rung.

“Dean, you can’t come upstairs right now,” Cas said, trying to sound firm, but failing completely. He wanted Dean to come just as much as Dean wanted to, but his parents were right there and he couldn’t afford to be caught with his boyfriend in his room, especially when it was the middle of the night.

“I d-don’t care, Cas. You kn-know why?” Dean said, and he almost stumbled backward, but he grabbed the rung near his head and held himself steady. Cas let out the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

“Why?” he asked.

“My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite,” Dean said, words tumbling over each other.

The words stuck a chord in Cas’ mind, something from ninth grade English literature. “Dean, are you quoting Romeo and Juliet at me?”

“Oh Romeo, Romeo!” Dean said, grinning like the little shit that he was. “Wherefore art thou?”

“Dean,” Cas breathed, heart swelling with happiness. His boyfriend, though currently drunk off his ass, was at his house, loudly quoting Romeo and Juliet, hanging off the trellis that was about ten feet off the ground.

Dean was high enough off the ground that he could swing himself over the railing, but he was obviously too drunk to do so, and so Cas reached over and helped him up. Dean’s face was a few inches from his own. He looked so happy that Cas felt his heart ache with affection.

He pulled him up by the armpits, groaning about how heavy he was. But somehow, they both managed to end up on the same side of the wall and the collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

Dean draped himself over Cas, arms wrapping around him in every way possible, a total tangle of limbs everywhere. He was currently lying on top of Cas, who was trying his hardest to prop himself up on his elbows. He rested his chin on Cas’ chest and looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes.

“You’re so gorgeous, Cas,” Dean breathed. He blinked a few more times and threw Cas a big grin. “You’re so gorgeous the sun hides when it sees you.”

“Dean, you’re not making any sense,” Cas said, thumbing his finger across Dean’s cheekbone. As much as he shouldn’t be there at the this time of night, Dean was too gorgeous to resist anyway. He looked so adorable, and he never really said cheesy things when he was sober, but yet, here he was.

“ _You_ don’t make sense, Cas. H-hear me out,” he said, adjusting himself against Cas, snuggling when he found the right position. “The s-sun is really big and bright, but y-you’re bigger and brighter, even the sun cannot stand how bri-bright you are and so it h-hides.”

“What does that say about you then, Dean?” Cas asked, blushing heavily.

“Gosh, Cas, stop be-being so cheesy,” Dean groaned, sitting up straighter.

Cas laughed softly and roped him into a deep kiss, the taste of alcohol sharp on his tongue, but Cas was already so drunk off Dean and their love that it only left him craving for more.

He pulled away. “Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.”

He pressed another kiss to Dean’s forehead as his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was practically oozing cheesy stuff. I'm so sorry ahhh, but do let me know what you thought of it!  
> Originally written for assbutt-tuesday.tumblr.com <3


End file.
